


Братья и любовники

by Luchiana



Category: CLAMP - Works, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Юя от брата секреты. А страдать, как обычно, Курогане.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Syaoran/Yuui (CLAMP), mentioned Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, mentioned Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP)
Kudos: 3





	Братья и любовники

— Где ты был, братец?

— Я? Ну, я… как бы… убирался в классе!

— Да? А что с твоей рубашкой? Ты пуговицы неправильно застегнул. А утром все было нормально, — хлопнул длинющими ресницами наивный братик.

— Правда? — старший Шаоран нервно глянул на перекошенную рубашку и густо покраснел. — Ну… Я просто… торопился после физкультуры, и поэтому не заметил… Кстати, а как ваш совместный доклад с Сакурой-тян?

— Оч-ч-чень хорошо, — пришло время второго Шаорана краснеть и заикаться.

«Пронесло», — подумал Ли, с облегчением глядя на спешно ретировавшегося младшего братца.

* * *

— Ю-у-у-уи-и-и!

Жизнерадостный химик повис на близнеце, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— И тебе доброе утро, Фай, — улыбнулся тот.

— Вообще-то уже день. Я заходил к тебе на прошлом уроке, но здесь было заперто. Хотя я готов был поклясться, что ты был тут. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, все в порядке. Я выходил ненадолго, только и всего.

— Да? Ну, хорошо, — улыбнулся Фай, но вдруг зацепился взглядом за нечто… — Что это?

— Что?

— У тебя на шее.

— Где?

— Да вот же! Похоже на засос!

— Ах, это! Это… просто укус. Комар, наверное.

— Да? — с явным сомнением протянул старший брат и попытался оттянуть подальше воротник поварской куртки, но Юи ловко выскользнул.

— Конечно! Ну сам подумай: кто бы мог оставить на мне засос? Юко-сенсей? — Юи натянуто рассмеялся и поспешил перевести разговор на предстоящий школьный фестиваль, в котором, как предполагалось, в этом году должны были участвовать и преподаватели.

* * *

— Куро-тан…

— …

— Ку-у-уро-та-а-ан…

— …

— Ну, Куро-та-а-а-анчик!

— Чего тебе?

— Мне кажется, у Юи кто-то есть.

— А я здесь при чем?

— Скажи, что мне делать?

— Ничего.

— Но я хочу узнать, с кем встречается мой брат!

— Спроси его.

— Он не говорит!

— …

— Ку-ро-ри-и-и-ин…

Курогане вздрогнул: когда этот придурок произносил его имя таким голосом, следовало готовиться к худшему.

— Я Курогане.

— Куро-ри-и-и-инчик, ты же выполнишь одну мою маленькую просьбочку?

— Нет.

— Ма-а-аленькую-маленькую просьбочку!

— Нет!

— Малюсенькую-премалюсенькую просьбочку!

— Я же уже сказал…

— УРА!!! Я всегда знал, что Куро-пон лучше всех!

— Но я ведь…

— Вот и замечательно. Итак, у тебя ведь нет завтра третьего и четвертого уроков? А у меня как раз в это время два занятия. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это…

* * *

Ругая себя за излишнюю мягкотелость, а некоторых вселенских недоразумений — за идиотские затеи и больную голову, Курогане сидел в кустах и наблюдал за окном школьного кабинета домоводства. Как он дал себя уговорить на подобное, Курогане не понимал до сих пор. Ему следовало просто развернуться и уйти. Или, как подобает мужчине, сказать свое веское «нет». Но он вместо этого почему-то торчит в этих дурацких кустах и пялится на еще одного ненормального, сам не понимая, что же должен там увидеть. Весь последний час Юи добросовестно что-то записывал в журнал, временами поглядывая на чистое лазурное небо и чему-то улыбаясь. Хорошей погоде, наверное.

Когда прозвенел школьный звонок, Курогане злобно заскрежетал зубами: если его здесь увидят…

— Курогане-сенсей, а что вы тут делаете? — раздался за его спиной голос Сакуры. Рядом с ней, держа в руках портфель, стояла Химавари, а где-то невдалеке маячила фигурка Томоё.

— Ничего, — буркнул физрук и отвернулся, всем видом давая понять, что учитель физкультуры так и должен сидеть в кустах во время перемены.

Ученицы переглянулись и ушли, оставив Курогане молча проклинать всех наглых, бесстыжих, бессовестных и хитрых химиков в лице одного, вполне конкретного.

Вскоре прозвенел звонок, извещавший о начале следующего урока. Вздохнув чуть облегченно, мужчина продолжил следить за окном кабинета, давая зарок никогда больше не поддаваться на дурацкие провокации этого идиота. В это время в кабинет, очевидно, кто-то зашел. Дверь с того места, где сидел Курогане, видно не было, но судя по тому, как просиял лицом Юи… И как поспешно вскочил… И так же поспешно задернул шторы на окнах…

Курогане моргнул. На миг ему показалось, что…

Не может быть.

Курогане мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, посидел в кустах до следующего звонка и, как только его «дежурство» кончилось, пошел прочь.

* * *

— Юи-сан…

— Что такое, Шаоран-кун?

— А вы уверены, что нас здесь не увидят?

— Не увидят. Дверь заперта, окно я закрыл… К тому же я все-таки учитель домоводства. Всегда можно сказать, что ты просто приходил ко мне за советом, ведь так?

Лукавая улыбка коснулась тонких губ, и Шаорану на миг почудилось, что он видит перед собой Фай-сенсея.

— Конечно, Юи-сан, — улыбнулся юноша и потянулся в столь гостеприимно распахнутые объятия.

Уже два месяца они встречались, тайком от всех, запираясь в этом светлом и уютном кабинете. Скрывать подобные выходки обоим было нелегко, прятать чувства — еще труднее, но и рассказать обо всем было невозможно. Шаоран и окружающие попросту не поймут. А Фай-сан… Безусловно, Фай-сан ничего не возразил бы против их отношений. Но Шаорану не слишком хотелось становиться центром внимания всей школы. Поэтому и приходилось прятаться.

Но как же надоели эти встречи урывками, короткие, словно украденные, поцелуи по углам, постоянное напряжение. А хотелось так немного: всего лишь побыть вместе, наедине, не пугаясь каждого шороха.

— Шаоран-кун… А давай на этих выходных сходим на свидание? — прозвучал тихий вопрос, щекоча висок, словно отзвук собственных мыслей.

— Свидание? — эхом повторил юноша.

— Свидание. Сходим куда-нибудь. Побудем… вдвоем.

Ответом Юи стали глаза, постепенно светлеющие от растущего и нескрываемого восторга. Редко можно было видеть в старшем Ли столь явное проявление эмоций.

* * *

— Куро-рин, смотри! Юи куда-то отправился и не сказал мне! — надоедливый парень стал дергать Курогане за рукав, тыча куда-то пальцем. — Идем за ним!

— Мы же собирались за продуктами!

— Но Юи куда-то отправился и не сказал! А вдруг у него неприятности, и он их скрывает, чтобы не тревожить нас?

— Твой брат не маленький и прекрасно со всем справится. А у нас дома есть нечего! Все, пошли.

Курогане второй раз за неделю сидел в кустах и следил за братом своего любовника, шипя, ворча и ругаясь. Фай тягал его от одного укрытия до другого и пытался играть в шпионов. За приказ «Куро-сержанту» передвигаться ползком до столба на противоположной стороне улицы огреб увесистый подзатыльник, но пыла не умерил. А когда преследуемый «объект» прошел через ворота парка аттракционов, его активность и вовсе зашкалила за все мыслимые пределы:

— Куро-тан, ты видел, да? Видел? У него свидание! У моего брата свидание!!!

— Тем лучше, а теперь — за покупками.

— Но я должен узнать, с кем встречается мой родной брат!

— Это его личное дело.

— Неужели тебе не интересно?

— Нет.

— Неправда!

— Правда.

— Ну идем же!

— Нет.

— Куро-му, ну не вредничай! Идем! — несносное недоразумение повисло на шее Курогане, привлекая всеобщее внимания.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — с трудом оторвал он от себя парня. — Но как только ты узнаешь, с кем встречается твой брат, мы тут же разворачиваемся и уходим, ясно?

— Куро-чуу, ты лучше всех!!! — Фай, быстро чмокнув в губы порядком озверевшего любовника, рванул в сторону парка.

— Я Курогане… — обреченно выдохнул в пустоту мужчина и поплелся следом.

* * *

— Шаоран-кун.

— Юи-сан! — мальчишка от неожиданности чуть не подскочил на месте, услышав за спиной мягкий мурлыкающий голос. — Доброе утро, Юи-сан.

— Доброе утро. Прости, ты давно ждешь?

— Нет-нет! Я только пришел!

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Юи и протянул мальчику руку. — Идем?

Шаоран кивнул и неуверенно вложил в протянутую ладонь свою.

Парк в этот теплый весенний выходной был переполнен парочками и просто гуляющими компаниями. Любовь сладковатым ароматом еще цветущей сакуры плавала в воздухе, заполняя собой мысли всех прохожих, и на двоих парней, держащихся за руки, никто не обратил внимания.

— Хм… Чертово колесо или горки? — спросил Юи, когда они подошли к развилке, и стал вертеть головой.

— Я… мне все равно…

— Тогда сначала на горки, а потом — на колесо, — улыбнулся учитель и потянул за собой мальчика.

Затем были вертящиеся чашки, цепочечная карусель, мороженое, комната страха, в темноте которой можно было не опасаться посторонних глаз, прогулка на велосипедах и в завершение — небольшая закусочная.

Влюбленные прекрасно понимали, что в любой момент могут случайно столкнуться со знакомыми, но день был прекрасен, и оба решили посвятить его друг другу, выбросив хоть на время из головы все опасения.

* * *

— Куро-сама, ты их видишь? Куда они пошли? Куро-сама? Куро-сама, где ты? — теперь Фай озирался, ища взглядом уже не только бесследно исчезнувшего брата, но и возлюбленного.

Последний через минуту материализовался перед ним с рожком клубничного мороженого в одной руке и банкой пива в другой.

— Держи.

Фай сцапал было пиво, но Курогане ловко увернулся и сунул ему в руку вафельный рожок.

— Спасибо, Куро-рин.

Ни слова не говоря, мужчина развернулся и направился к свободной лавочке неподалеку.

— Куро-рин, а как же мой брат? Мы не пойдем их искать?

— Нет.

— Почему-у-у! Я ведь так и не узнал, с кем он встречается! У него свидание!

— У нас тоже.

Курогане не особенно рассчитывал на эффект, который могут произвести его слова, но фраза оказалась поистине волшебной: этот неугомонный придурок смолк, сел на лавочку и искоса посмотрел на своего спутника. Впрочем, рассчитывать на долгое молчание не приходилось.

— У нас свидание, Куро-рин?

— Да, — ответил Курогане, глядя прямо перед собой.

Фай задумчиво посмотрел на мороженое и поднес его к губам мужчины. Тот покосился недовольно, но лизнул: меньше шуму и скорее отстанет.

Доев свое мороженое, Фай посмотрел на Курогане, придвинулся поближе и склонил голову на сильное, надежное плечо.

— Это ведь наше первое свидание…

— Угу.

— И мы покатались на Чертовом колесе.

— Угу.

— И Куро-рин даже купил мне мороженое.

— …

— А давай в следующие выходные опять пойдем на свидание! Мы с тобой ни разу не были в кино! Куро-рин?

— Отстань.

— Значит, идем!

Курогане с тоской подумал, что неплохо бы купить еще одно мороженое. Или пакет карамелек… Все время затыкать рот поцелуями слишком утомительно.

— Спасибо, Куро-сама.

— За что?

— За этот день. От меня у тебя всегда одни неприятности, да? — натянуто рассмеялся парень, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Пф.

— А знаешь, я проголодался. Может, сходим в кафе? Куда ты хочешь? Суши-бар?

Курогане решил, что идея неплохая, и известил об этом Фая коротким «Идем».

* * *

В конце концов продуктов они тоже купили и приплелись домой уже на закате.

Курогане был доволен прошедшим днем. Заметив, как Юи под руку с пацаном направляется к горкам, он не долго думая дернул Фая в противоположную сторону и повел на Чертово колесо, сказав, что оттуда они наверняка найдут «пропажу». Нечего мешать людям в такой день, хотя Курогане и не совсем понимал эти отношения. Но, поглядев на своего ненормального, без воплей которого дни становились немилосердно унылы, тоскливы и скучны, решил, что во всяком случае не ему судить. В кабинке аттракциона его пришлось занимать поцелуем, и именно в тот момент в голову пришла мысль, что отвлечь белобрысого от одного свидания вполне можно другим. Собственным. Правда, прогулка за руки через мостик влюбленных и сумасшедшие поцелуи на оном в план не входили, но он не жалел.

Приятно начавшийся день закончился в итоге не менее приятно, и, засыпая, Курогане думал, что разок кино можно и вытерпеть.

* * *

Фай уже десять минут скакал вокруг духовки, порываясь заглянуть в нее, но открывать было нельзя: тесто сядет. А он не для того так трудился с раннего утра, чтобы в итоге получить десяток бесформенных комков.

Проснулся Курогане от манящего запаха крепкого кофе и корицы. Потянувшись и разлепив глаза, он увидел в дверях Фая с подносом, от которого и веяло чудным запахом. Поморгал. Мотнул головой туда-сюда. Даже ущипнул себя за руку.

— Ты?

— Куро-сама, как невежливо! А я, между прочим, тебе завтрак приготовил!

Мужчина ущипнул себя еще раз. На всякий случай.

Поднос приземлился прямо перед ним: две чашки черного-пречерного кофе и большая тарелка булочек с корицей.

— Сам? — подозрительно поглядывая на произведения кулинарного искусства, уточнил Курогане.

— Конечно, сам! — гордо заявил довольный собой парень. — Ну же, Куро-тан, попробуй! Скажи «а-а-а»! — одна из булочек ткнулась в сжатые губы.

Мужчина выхватил ее и откусил сам, ожидая подвоха. Однако не дождался: было действительно вкусно. Не слишком сладко, а корица еще добавляла выпечке некоторой терпкости, пряности.

Фай с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как любимый поглощает одну за другой булочки, приготовленные его собственными руками. Он уже две недели готовил этот сюрприз, замучив Юи своими просьбами научить его готовить что-нибудь этакое. Впрочем, для Юи это не оказалось большой проблемой: при желании Фай бы и сам мог стать неплохим кулинаром, но не было достаточной мотивации проводить у плиты полжизни. Даже ради таких моментов.

— Спасибо, — глухо бросил Курогане, в один глоток допив кофе. Затем подумал и добавил: — Было вкусно. Как у твоего брата.

Фай пристально посмотрел на него, затем решительно отставил поднос и уселся на любовника верхом:

— А раз так, то ты должен теперь выполнить любое мое желание! — звонким голосом возвестил он.

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя…

* * *

— Я в душ, — коротко бросил Курогане, поднимаясь с постели.

— Я первый!

Белобрысый нахал набросил на любовника одеяло, подхватил свои домашние штаны и рванул в ванную прежде, чем Курогане смог сказать хоть слово. Спорить было бесполезно, так что пришлось махнуть рукой на это безобразие и дожидаться своей очереди. Принимать душ вместе было чревато, а они и так полдня провели в постели. У всего должны быть пределы.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, мужчина выругался. Быстро нацепил на себя первые попавшиеся штаны и футболку и пошел открывать. На пороге светился мягкой улыбкой Юи, держа в руках несколько коробочек.

— Я подумал, что вы с братом проголодались, Курогане-сан. Можно?

Курогане вздохнул и посторонился, привычно пропуская гостя.

— О! Так Фай все-таки сделал их? — раздался с кухни жизнерадостный голос.

— Угу. Ты ему помогал?

— Учил.

— Тогда ты хороший учитель, — хмыкнул Курогане.

— Просто Фай очень старался. Ради вас.

Прежде от этой улыбки ему становилось не по себе. Начало их с Фаем отношений было наполнено различными трудностями, и главной из них был его младший брат. Первое время он всюду ходил за ними. Это походило на перетягивание каната. Фай просил быть терпеливее, повторяя, что они с братом просто слишком привязаны друг к другу, чтобы вот так сразу можно было смириться с личной жизнью другого.

Затем что-то изменилось, и во взглядах Юи, которые тот бросал на него тайком от брата, появился какой-то новый огонек. Одновременно с этим и сам Фай стал каким-то нервным, пока мужчина не вытряс из него, что Юи нравится он, Курогане. Юи ни словом, ни жестом не пытался дать ему это понять, уважая чувства брата. Вместе с тем он стал опекать их обоих, незаметно, но настойчиво. Тогда они как раз устроились в Академию Холицуба и переехали в эти квартиры: Курогане с Фаем в 105, Юи — через дверь — в 103. Поначалу Курогане очень напрягался, когда брат его любовника приходил к ним то с обедом, то со стираным бельем, то с продуктами, и старался по мере возможностей отдавать долги. Однако вскоре Юи уехал в Италию со своим бывшим опекуном — Ашурой — и почти год они не виделись. Только Фай несколько раз говорил с братом по телефону. Стало немного легче, хотя теперь приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы любовник не затосковал.

Затем Юи вернулся в Японию и снова стал жить через квартиру от них. Его визиты по выходным возобновились, он опять начал готовить для них с Фаем обеды, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Странные взгляды пропали без следа, и теперь с Юи находиться было легко: он воспринимался просто как член семьи. С тех пор Курогане готов был за него порвать кого угодно: не потому, что Юи — брат Фая. Потому что Юи — его семья.

И теперь они могли спокойно побыть вдвоем, пока неугомонного придурка где-нибудь носило, и вполне уютно помолчать. Именно за эту сдержанность Курогане так высоко ценил общество Юи. Хотя временами очень хорошо ощущалось, что эти двое — близнецы.

* * *

— Курогане-сан, попробуйте, пожалуйста, — Юи наклонился к сидящему мужчине и поднес к его губам кусочек аппетитно пахнущего мяса. — Я приготовил специально для вас, решил, что вам должно понравиться. Фай такое не очень любит.

Курогане невозмутимо открыл рот и принял еду с чужих рук. Впрочем, почему с чужих? Если разобраться, они ведь почти родня…

Не успел он прожевать, как перед его губами вновь оказалось божественное лакомство, от которого отказаться было выше всяких сил. И уж чего-чего, а сил у Курогане сейчас не было совершенно: всё до капли высосал этот несносный поганец, плескавшийся сейчас в душе.

* * *

Фаю показалось, что он раздвоился, войдя на кухню. Зрелище Курогане, берущего с рук Юи еду, оказалось необыкновенно волнующим. Во всех смыслах. Небольшого хвостика, перехваченного чёрной шёлковой лентой, с такого ракурса видно не было, и Фай испытал странное ощущение, будто смотрел сейчас на самого себя. Но у него не бывало такой улыбки…

Жаром в паху отзывалось тело на необычное ощущение «взгляда со стороны». А осознание того, кто на самом деле кормил с рук его возлюбленного, порождало жар в груди. Жар тёмный, злой, свернувшийся тугим клубком и тихо шипевший. Руки непроизвольно — на какую-то долю секунды — сжались в кулаки.

А затем Фай опомнился. Это же просто Юи. Заботлив, как всегда.

Улыбнувшись, Фай подлетел к ним, легонько отпихнул Курогане и выхватил угощенье из пальцев брата. Впрочем, тут же поморщился. Юи, глядя на комично кривящегося близнеца, тихо рассмеялся:

— Я приготовил это специально для Курогане-сана.

Фраза отозвалась холодком в животе, но Фай лишь широко улыбнулся и затребовал:

— А я?! Для меня ведь ты тоже что-нибудь приготовил, да, Юи?

— Конечно. Эклеры, тирамису и воздушное безе, как ты любишь, — ответил близнец и поплатился за это сразу двумя несчастьями: во-первых, счастливым воплем прямо в левое ухо, а во-вторых, полётом к ближайшей стене через полкомнаты под весом любимого братца на шее.

Решив, что повар им в семье еще пригодится, Курогане схватил излишне энергичного любовника за шиворот и метким движением буквально зашвырнул на стул. Юи, пряча улыбку, принялся раскладывать на столе припасённые лакомства.

Курогане продолжил — уже самостоятельно — увлечённо поглощать приготовленное для него мясо, одобрительно хмыкая, и в это время маленькая змейка в груди Фая приподнимала голову и тихонько шипела, хлестая раздвоенным языком.

Впрочем, поднималось и кое-что другое…

Когда дверь за Юи захлопнулась, Фай без лишних предисловий потащил Курогане обратно в спальню, откуда они совсем недавно вышли.

— Эй, я еще даже помыться н… нммм…

Атака была неожиданной, напористой и очень необычной.

Аккуратно подстриженные ногти больно впились в плечи.

Резкое движение на себя — и Курогане рухнул на Фая сверху, выбив у того из легких весь воздух. Но не желание.

Смуглые руки уже вовсю шарили вдоль тоненьких рёбер, губы щекотали, а язык впитывал солоноватый вкус кожи, но в ответ — ни звука. Ни одного стона, ни одного всхлипа, словно слух отключили. Даже дыхание Курогане слышал только своё собственное.

И это заводило страшно.

Нежность за ненадобностью оказалась отброшена, а узкие бёдра с выступающими косточками — притянуты до предела…

Поцелуй в приоткрытые губы напоследок — и Курогане откатился, лёг рядом и глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. В голове было пусто и удивительно легко. Больше ничего не хотелось, только лежать так, может, целую вечность.

Однако Фай, похоже, думал иначе. Не успело биение сердца прийти в норму, как Курогане почувствовал на своей щеке влажные и странно требовательные губы. Поцелуи не оставляли следов, но были больше похожи на укусы. Его словно пытались съесть живьём.

Сперва Курогане решил, что любовник просто дразнится, и, хмыкнув, чмокнул его в нос, снисходительно потрепав по щеке. Но просчитался.

Ибо в следующий миг оказался подмят под усевшегося на него верхом парня. Жала поцелуев впивались теперь повсюду, куда можно было достать из этого положения. А затем Фай яростно захватил его губы, словно вражескую крепость, и резко укусил. До боли. До крови. А отстранившись, посмотрел со странным полуприщуром.

Курогане задохнулся под этим взглядом. Внизу живота требовательно заныло. Он сделал попытку перевернуться, но получил короткий, хорошо поставленный удар в челюсть. Боль, против ожидания, не отрезвила. Скорее, наоборот.

Курогане впервые ощутил на себе такую власть. И не сказать, что это был повод для жалоб: чтобы жаловаться, надо иметь хотя бы одну мысль в голове.

Снова целуя-кусая твёрдые, тёмно-бурые губы, Фай качнулся на животе Курогане, заставляя его в полной мере ощутить чужое возбуждение. Дразнил.

Шквал любовного безумия нарастал с немыслимой скоростью: Фай безжалостно мял, царапал, кусал — почти насиловал — партнёра, погребал его под собой, ставил метки, будто клеймил. И всё — совершенно бесшумно.

Шумел один Курогане. Сперва — от изумления — лишь чуть постанывал, но шли минуты, и стоны сменились всхлипами, а затем и вскриками. Горячее дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из горла. Руки беспомощно, почти потерянно поглаживали сжимавшие его бёдра и тонкую талию.

В какой-то момент Фай прижался грудью к его груди и припал к уху, щекотнул носом, прикусил мочку и принялся жадно терзать ртом небольшую раковину, присосавшись к ней, превращая любовную игру в непереносимую пытку. Тянул, сжимал, прикусывал, слизывал, выжигал дыханием.

Глядя куда-то сквозь пространство совершенно сумасшедшими глазами, Курогане дёрнулся вверх и оказался пригвождён к постели за плечи. Откуда такая сила в этих худых, почти бесплотных руках?

Вдруг бешеные поцелуи сменились почти незаметными касаниями тёплых губ. Они невесомым мотыльком порхали по вискам, векам, щекам, в то время как пальцы чуть не до хруста сжимали плечи.

От резкой перемены, от контраста нежности и ярости окончательно снесло крышу: Курогане заметался, пытаясь затянуть любовника в поцелуй, но попытка провалилась. Неуловимый мучитель продолжал колоть лицо поцелуями-бабочками, сминать руками кожу плеч до бордовых пятен.

И тогда Курогане сорвался.

— Ф-фай, — полузадушенный хрип на грани слышимости.

— Фай-й… — жалобный всхлип.

— Фа-а-ай! — мольба и полная капитуляция.

Ощущение власти и вседозволенности закружило бешеный вихрь в голове и раздуло затихавший было пожар с новой силой. Фай схватил Курогане за волосы, задрав голову, накрыл бессвязно шепчущие губы своим ртом, а затем стремительно перебрался в изножье кровати для того, чтобы в следующий миг удобно устроиться между ног, раздвинуть сведённые немыслимым напряжением ягодицы и ворваться, захватывая последний бастион.

— А-ахх!..

На миг весь мир застыл, сосредоточившись в единственной точке, а затем неспешно качнулся. Темп постепенно нарастал, движения ускорялись, набирали силу, резкость. Пока не замерли вновь где-то на границе между небесами и преисподней.

Курогане взвыл и одним, каким-то немыслимым, движением перевернулся, не разрывая объятий, и сам стал двигаться, забыв о том, что казалось неправильным. Сейчас был единственно верным лишь один порядок вещей.

Фай почти лениво наблюдал покачивающийся мир из-под полуопущенных век. Только пальцы были заняты, держа в плену средоточие чужой силы. То сжимали, то поглаживали в такт вселенной, внезапно сузившейся до двух черных точек в тёмно-алом окаймлении.

Курогане лишь крепче сжимал зубы, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Пока мир на двоих не разлетелся вдребезги, даря разгорячённым телам волшебную невесомость.

Веки Фая на несколько мгновений распахнулись, а затем смежились, отбирая его у реальности.

Наклонившись к своему светловолосому демону, мужчина успел поймать короткий, словно последний, выдох.

«Курогане».

Осторожно высвободившись, Курогане лёг рядом, опираясь на одну руку, второй взял с тумбочки салфетку и аккуратно вытер себя и любовника. Затем внимательно посмотрел в разгладившееся лицо, еще несущее на себе следы схлынувшей страсти, откинул со лба несколько влажных светлых прядок и непроизвольно улыбнулся.

Он задался вопросом, что же нашло на этого ненормального, но ответа не нашёл. Решив всё выяснить утром, накрыл их обоих одеялом, притянул поближе безвольное тело и отключился, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

* * *

Проснувшись утром, Фай еще несколько минут не шевелился, стараясь определить на слух, где сейчас Курогане. Получалось плохо, но валяться дольше было нельзя: понедельник. Парень сел на кровати и оглядел комнату. Оказалось, что Курогане сидит рядом, уже одетый. Рубашка застёгнута под горло, воротник-стойка.

Вспомнив своё вчерашнее безумие, Фай опустил глаза, не смея встретить взгляд любимого.

— Проснулся? — хмыкнул Курогане и, против обыкновения, поцеловал первым.

Не злился, это было очевидно.

Зато демон, поселившийся в душе Фая, покоя не давал:

— Тебе нравится Юи?

Курогане, ждавший чего угодно, но только не такого вопроса, от неожиданности аж отшатнулся:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Тебе нравится Юи? — настойчиво повторил Фай.

— Ну, нравится… — растерянно выдавил Курогане.

Затем тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, поднялся и одним движением вытащил своего парня из постели:

— Собирайся давай. Завтрак ждёт.

* * *

Неожиданный утренний вопрос сбил его с толку, и Курогане не спросил, что нашло на Фая прошлым вечером. Однако мысли об этом не покидали его.

На большой перемене в дверях его небольшого личного кабинета показался Юи.

— Простите, Курогане-сан. Я принес вам бенто. Немного увлекся утром и сделал больше, чем нужно. Вот, решил отдать вам.

— А почему не брату? — удивился Курогане.

— Он не любит острое, — чуть виновато улыбнулся юноша.

— Ну… Спасибо…

* * *

Об отношениях физрука и химика в школе Холицуба не знал разве что глухой. И тем более интригующим показался слух о том, что Курогане-сенсей и Юи-сенсей, оказывается, тоже не просто друзья. Чего проще, сложить два и два? Сперва Курогане-сенсей безотрывно наблюдает за кабинетом труда, а уже на следующей неделе Юи-сенсей кормит его обедами.

Подобно снежному кому новость обросла подробностями, и до ушей младшего Шаорана случайно донесся весьма пикантный разговор:

— А вы слышали о Курогане-сенсее и Юи-сенсее?

— Нет, а что?

— Кажется, Фай-сенсей окончательно доконал его и получил отставку.

— Да ну?

— Точно говорю! И теперь он с Юи-сенсеем встречается! Я сама видела!

— Да что ты видела?

— Как Юи-сенсей принес Курогане-сенсею бенто!

— Ну и что? Это еще ничего не значит.

— И с чего бы вдруг тогда ему так поступать? И, между прочим, Сакура-тян и Химавари-тян из «Б»-класса видели, как Курогане-сенсей караулил под окнами Юи-сенсея!

По девичьему рядку прокатился судорожный вздох.

— А может он это… ну, сразу с двоими… встречается? — сделала предположение одна.

— Или они просто встречаются тайком, — внесла свою лепту в разговор другая.

Дальнейшее мальчик слушать не стал.

* * *

— Что с тобой? Неужели ты с Сакурой-тян поссорился? — подколол Шаоран младшего брата, увидев его постную мину.

— Нет-нет! Просто…

— Что просто?

— Да нет, ерунда. Просто девочки болтали… разное…

— И о чем же они болтали? — хмыкнул Ли.

— Ну… о Юи-сенсее.

— И что же они о нем говорили? — невольно напрягся Шаоран.

— Ты знал, что Юи-сенсей с кем-то встречается?

— Н..ну… — глаза старшего близнеца лихорадочно забегали. — Я слышал, как Фай-сенсей жаловался, что брат не говорит ему, кого он себе нашел… — осторожно выдал он.

— Так вот. Кажется, Юи-сенсей встречается с Курогане-сенсеем. Я слышал, их видели вместе. Эй, что с тобой?

— Нет-нет, ничего. Прости, я внезапно вспомнил об одном деле…

* * *

Первым порывом было — ворваться в класс домоводства и потребовать объяснений, но прозвенел звонок, и выполнить задуманное Шаоран не успел. А пока шел урок, поразмыслил и решил, что это просто глупо. Юи-сан ему ровным счетом ничего не обещал. Они всего лишь иногда запирались в его кабинете, разговаривали, целовались… И один раз сходили на свидание. Кто он, в конце концов, такой, чтобы требовать объяснений?

Домой в этот раз Шаоран ушел рано, плюнув на тренировку в клубе кендо и на обещание зайти после уроков…

Юи недоуменно провожал взглядом поспешно удалявшуюся фигуру подростка и только надеялся, что не случилось ничего серьезного, отчего Шаоран так быстро ушел, не сказав ни слова.

* * *

Курогане очень не любил понедельники: восемь уроков подряд, да еще занятия в клубе, и в итоге домой он приходил абсолютно вымотавшимся уже почти на закате. А в этот раз еще, как назло, забыл ключи. Оставалось надеяться, что белобрысому придурку не взбрело в голову свалить куда-нибудь на ночь глядя.

Его надеждам не суждено было сбыться: открывать дверь никто не спешил. Оставалось ждать под дверью.

— Курогане-сан, что вы тут делаете?

— Ключи забыл, — буркнул мужчина и поднялся с пола.

— Тогда, может, зайдете ко мне, пока не придет Фай?

— Если вообще придет…

— Ну, в этом случае переночуете у меня.

— А тебе не кажется, что это слишком глупо — обращаться ко мне на «вы»?

— Считайте это компенсацией за излишнюю фамильярность моего брата, — улыбнулся Юи.

Курогане улыбнулся в ответ и вошел в гостеприимно распахнутую перед ним дверь.

* * *

«Каких только глупостей не придумают», — размышлял Фай по дороге домой. — «Это ж надо! Куро-пон и Юи! Да они и общаться-то нормально стали лишь недавно…»

Парень старался не обращать внимания на то, что его слова больше похожи на самоубеждение. До тех пор, пока он не увидел, как улыбающийся Курогане заходит в квартиру его брата. «А по какой причине они вдруг так сошлись?..»

* * *

Прождав до десяти вечера, уставший, но вкусно накормленный Курогане решил попытать счастья и попасть в собственную квартиру. Но увидеть мрачного Фая, взиравшего на него с каким-то болезненным презрением, он никак не ожидал.

— И где ты был?

Холодный тон странно резанул по нервам.

— У твоего брата, — оторопело отозвался Курогане и едва не схлопотал дверью по носу.

— Вот там и оставайся!

Ни противное дребезжание звонка, ни стук в дверь, ни ругань, разносящаяся по всей площадке, так, что даже соседи стали выглядывать, действия не возымели. Оставалось лишь послушаться «совета».

Обескураженного мужчину на пороге своей квартиры Юи впустил без лишних вопросов, памятуя, что его брата иногда заносит, но про себя отметил, что странностей за один день как-то слишком много.

— Я постелю вам футон, — бросил он неловко топчущемуся на пороге гостю. — Вы же знаете брата. Наверняка он завтра первый бросится вам на шею.

Эти слова немного успокоили, но сон все равно долго не шел.

* * *

Однако и на следующий день Фай не только не пустил Курогане домой, но и выставил за порог сумку с его вещами. Добиться каких-либо объяснений не удавалось.

Юи вечером тоже выглядел весьма озабоченным. Шаоран явно и целенаправленно избегал его. Мало того, на уроке он даже нагрубил и вышел из класса, хлопнув дверью.

Ему не было известно, что утром Шаоран, рассудив, что вряд ли по поведению Юи можно сказать, будто он просто играется, приходил к нему домой, чтобы помириться, но неожиданно увидел выходящих из одной квартиры Курогане и Юи, выглядевших, как счастливая влюбленная парочка.

* * *

Тишина квартиры нарушалась только редким звяканьем чайных ложек о края чашек. Вечер вполне мог бы быть уютным, если бы не мрачные мысли обоих сотрапезников. Решив отвлечься от них, Юи улыбнулся сидящему напротив вынужденному гостю:

— Еще чаю, Курогане-сан?

Тот кивнул, не вникая в суть вопроса. Прежде ему казалось, что о таком тихом семейном вечере он может только мечтать, но теперь многое бы отдал за…

— Скучаете по Фаю?

Курогане не ответил, с трудом подавив вздох.

— Это просто какое-то недоразумение. У вас все наладится, я уверен.

— А у вас с пацаном? — Курогане обратил на собеседника пронзительный взгляд.

Юи вздрогнул:

— Откуда вы…

— Видел в парке. Этому придурку пришло в голову пошпионить за тобой. Он не знает, — тут же поспешно добавил он, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — Что произошло?

— Я не знаю…

— Как и я.

Оба посидели с минуту, уставившись в нетронутые чашки, и вдруг одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Вы думаете…

— Причина вполне может быть… сходной.

И вновь опустилась тишина.

— Я пойду спать.

— Спокойной ночи, Курогане-сан.

Однако сон не шел. Мужчина поднялся с футона и открыл окно, полной грудью вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух со сладковатым ароматом весны. Так его и застал проходивший мимо комнаты Юи.

— Курогане-сан? Не спится?

— Решил подышать свежим воздухом.

— Можно мне с вами?

Не дожидаясь ответа, парень встал рядом и осторожно коснулся плеча Курогане. Тот чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

Так похожи, что в этой темноте легко спутать. Но он давно уже перестал обращать внимание на внешность. Он чувствовал их. И сейчас ни одна искорка не коснулась его: всем существом Курогане ощущал, что перед ним — не Фай. За это Юи очень ценил возлюбленного своего брата: для него они всегда были разными людьми.

— Мы бы с вами были кошмарной парой, — улыбнулся Юи, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Зато было бы куда спокойней.

— Это стало бы настоящей мукой для вас.

— Да уж.

— Он вернется. Он обязательно вернется.

— Я верю.

Юи вздрогнул от того, сколько надежды невольно прозвучало в коротком «верю», и смутился.

— Пора спать, — наконец очнулся от своих мыслей Курогане и закрыл окно.

— Да. Еще раз спокойной ночи, Курогане-сан, — Юи отправился было к себе, но был остановлен коротким окликом.

— Эй.

— Да? — отозвался он, не оборачиваясь.

— Не знаю, что у вас с пацаном, но… Ему явно не все равно.

— Спасибо, Курогане-сан.

Удивительно, но от этих слов неожиданно стало гораздо легче.

* * *

Следующие два дня прошли в суматохе: готовился весенний фестиваль Академии Холицуба. Учителя были обязаны помогать закрепленным за ними классам, и бесконечная вереница мелких забот и хлопот очень хорошо отвлекала от мрачных мыслей. По крайней мере, до вечера.

Фай до последнего надеялся, что Курогане… сделает хоть что-нибудь, но того, казалось, теперь все устраивало как нельзя лучше. Опасения, казавшиеся еще недавно нелепыми, внезапно и очень болезненно оправдались: с Юи ему действительно лучше.

Все попытки брата поговорить на эту тему Фай безжалостно пресекал, не желая ничего слышать. Да и Юи, расстроенный поведением Шаорана, не слишком старался, не зная настоящей причины размолвки.

Но вот наступил день фестиваля. Классы «Б» и «В», как и в прошлый раз, организовали кафе. На этот раз девочки нарядились официантками-кошечками, а слухи о блестящих кулинарных способностях их главного повара Ватануки Кимихиро обеспечивали неиссякаемую клиентуру «заведению». Правда, с кухни то и дело доносились вопли «Что ты делаешь, придурок!» и «Хватит жрать, ты, ненасытное брюхо, это для посетителей», но они уже никого не удивляли. Ватануки и Доумеки, по общему мнению, составляли весьма гармоничную пару.

Другие классы тоже основательно подготовились: в программу фестиваля входили помимо традиционных комнаты страха и постановки «Отелло и Джульетты», клуб юных химиков, где каждый мог устроить небольшой «Пуф!» под бдительным надзором Фай-сенсея и нескольких старшеклассников, фотокабинка «От Томоё — с улыбкой!», площадка для соревнований по броскам мячей, «аттракцион» боя с подушками и еще множество всевозможных школьных радостей. Но гвоздем программы должна была стать таинственная игра, которую устраивала директор Юко-сенсей с двумя своими неизменными помощниками — Моконами.

* * *

— ВНИМАНИЕ, ВНИМАНИЕ! А теперь начинается главное событие сегодняшнего дня! Всеобщая эстафета любви! Участие может принять любой желающий! Спешите занять очередь! Учителя и ученики, только сегодня вам предоставляется возможность сделать грандиозное и уникальное признание в любви самому дорогому для вас человеку!

Два плюшевых существа забавно прыгали по импровизированной сцене, рекламируя свое детище. Перед столом регистрации выстроилась длинная очередь.

Курогане, Юи, Фай и Шаоран никак не могли понять, каким же образом они вдруг оказались среди участников, но спорить с директором — себе дороже.

— Курогане-сан, что происходит?..

— А чтоб я знал! — ворчал учитель физкультуры. — Опять какая-нибудь ерунда.

— И вовсе не ерунда, — раздался за его спиной вкрадчивый женский голос. — И чтобы вы, Курогане-сенсей, в этом убедились, вам предоставляется шанс начать эту эстафету.

* * *

— Итак, все участники на старте! Начинает забег Курогане-сенсей, и теперь мы проверим, так ли он быстро бегает, как заставляет это делать бедных учеников на зачетах! На старт! Внимание! Марш! И Курогане-сенсей срывается с места! Вы только посмотрите! Вот с кого нужно брать пример!

* * *

— Итак, Шаоран-кун, кто же этот самый дорогой для тебя человек, ради которого ты выиграл эстафету? Кому ты так страстно хотел сказать свое «люблю», преодолев все испытания этого конкурса? Назови нам имя!

— Это… Это… С..Сакура-тян.

Томоё и Химавари с улыбкой смотрели на отчаянно покрасневших от всеобщего внимания влюбленных. Ватануки нервно косился на невозмутимо жующего что-то Доумеки. Амевараши что-то втолковывала расстроенной Зашикивараши. Остальные участники эстафеты искали в толпе свои вторые половинки.

И только трое учителей и один ученик, тяжело дыша, подпирали собой пыльную стену инвентарной комнаты.

— Эй. Как твоя нога?

Курогане навис над сползшим на пол химиком и озабоченно разглядывал его побледневшее лицо.

— В порядке, — бросил тот и попытался встать, однако, стоило немного перенести вес на подвернутую ногу, как с губ сорвался предательский стон.

— Ничего не в порядке! — разозлился Курогане. — Тебе надо в медпункт! Давай руку.

— Никуда мне не надо! Сам дойду!

Фай повернулся было к выходу, но оказался мгновенно перехвачен и заброшен на плечо:

— И не смей дергаться!

* * *

— Шаоран-кун, куда ты?

Юи поймал юношу за руку и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Домой.

— Даже со мной не побудешь? Ты такой странный в последнее время.

— Не играйте со мной, Юи-сенсей. Я все знаю.

— Что ты знаешь?

— Вы встречаетесь с Курогане-сенсеем!

* * *

— Ты встречаешься с Юи!

— Что за чушь?! Он же твой брат!

— Вот именно!

— Да как я могу с ним встречаться???

— Это я у тебя должен спросить!

— Так ты из-за этого так себя ведешь? Решил, что я могу променять тебя на брата?

Внезапно усталый тон заставил Фая поднять на Курогане глаза. Тот смотрел на него грустно и немного обиженно. Трудно представить, что такой человек умеет обижаться.

— А разве… разве нет? — голос предательски сорвался.

Курогане опешил.

— Я всегда знал, что ты идиот. Но даже я не подозревал, что настолько, — хмыкнул он наконец.

— Но у тебя ведь из-за меня всегда сплошные беспокойства, — уже куда менее уверенно произнес Фай.

— Еще бы! Ты весь — ходячее беспокойство! — мужчина покосился на перебинтованную ногу.

— Но ведь Юи… Он спокойнее. И готовит лучше.

— У тебя тоже неплохо получается. Иногда.

Фай, не зная, что еще сказать, опустил голову.

— Эй… — Курогане тронул пальцами подбородок, приподнимая, и мягко поцеловал любимого в губы. — Так я могу, наконец, вернуться домой?

* * *

— А что это у тебя на шее, братец?

Шаоран-старший едва не подпрыгнул на месте и торопливо поправил ворот.

— Где? Ничего не знаю.

— Кстати, брат, помнишь, на нашем дне рожденья ты сказал, что с кем-то встречаешься… Ты так и не сказал мне, с кем?

— Ах да! Так ты сегодня перед всей школой признался в любви Сакуре-тян? Вы уже ходили на свидание? Ты уже пытался ее поцеловать?

— Бра-а-ат, ну как ты можешь спрашивать такое! — стремительно краснел младший, лихорадочно ища пути к стратегическому отступлению.

* * *

— Куро-рин, смотри! Юи куда-то идет! У него опять свидание! Я же так и не узнал, с кем он встречается!

— Так какие фильмы сегодня показывают в кинотеатре?..


End file.
